Introspection
by GuanacoRider
Summary: It wasn't that Lance was a depressed person at heart who liked to act goofy- no- he was every part of the silly boy he showed to everyone. But, sometimes, more times than most could think possible, he took some time to make some actual introspection.


.

There's always a first time for this kind of things, some part of his said.

Yeah, that would be a very good first time for someone else who wasn't such a trouble magnet like he was- that incredible sassy part of his mind whispered.

Lance sighed, hands inside the spacey pockets of his overly comfy jacket. It was cold, in fact, it was so feelingly cold that he couldn't feel nor the tip of his nose neither his feet. The temperature reminded him of Earth, and the whole "remembering" thing was why he was there in the first place.

There as in out there; doing something incredibly stupid as catching hypothermia when he should be resting like the rest of the team.

But, when earlier he'd been under the covers inside his bed, his eyes had refused to be closed and his brain definitely didn't want to be shut down, not when his thoughts were in such turmoil. He'd thrown his jacket on, put on his boots, got inside the Blue Lion and, without telling anyone, flown into some random region of that random planet in which the castle-ship was currently recharging.

It wasn't that Lance was a depressed person at heart who liked to act goofy- no- he was every part of the silly boy he showed to everyone. But, sometimes, more times than most could think possible, he took some time to make some actual introspection. Time in which Lance let his serious part take over and meditate about life, possibilities and check for some unexpected shifts in his personality which may have occurred without him realizing it.

And, as you could've guessed it, he was just having one of those moments.

Actually, it wasn't his fault his brain had started to work a hundred miles an hour, but some comment Keith made during that day's training hour. A comment which normally didn't bother him- even less coming from that guy- but one which earlier had stricken a chain of thoughts which led him straight into bittersweet memories from his life at Earth.

 _-"Really Lance, what's your problem?"_

 _(Which one? 'Cause at the moment he'd more than he would like to admit.)_

And he knew it was their ordinary banter-y at training. And that there wasn't a real intent behind those words, because the team was starting to feel like family and their relationship was way past the no-caring state. But that day. _Ese maldito día_ …

He just had to start a rollercoaster of thoughts, didn't he?

Look where it got him: in a faraway freezing place, walking towards who-knew-where, statistics high on the catching-a-cold probability. And Lance felt that, of all his stupid ideas, that had been one of the worst, because he was still feeling nostalgic and down, and so damn cold.

He had always preferred the white sanded Caribbean beaches; the long walks on the seashore, the ocean at his feet and a hot, nightly air surrounding him; and the stars, the countless of stars one could see on Earth when the town had an electricity shortcut and the darkness of the land highlighted the night-sky a hundred times.

And God, how he missed his home. If he'd known what was going to happen once he got inside the Academy, he certainly wouldn't have done it. ( _or so, he sometimes thought_ )

Sighing once again, barely feeling his legs, he tried to get a glimpse of the sky. They were on a planet of cold and ice storms and, most of the time, it was covered by clouds or heavy winds carrying enormous amounts of snowflakes. Looking up for one last time before heading back towards the Blue Lion, his eyes widened in surprise.

Up there, he could see a thousand stars, constellations he had never seen before. His breath was taken away for a second, because it was beautiful, more stunning than any kind of sky he'd even seen.

And, right there, Lance smiled a big smile.

-"Beautiful"

Because, at that moment, he remembered _why_ he wanted to explore the universe.

It all was so beautiful.

.

.

 _Today I watched this serie's first season... it was amazing, I have a thing for big transformers-robots, and I loved the characters so much! Still, I don't know if I have the guts to watch the second season... will it break my heart? (don't answer, please haha)_

 _Anyway. Here, have some Lance emotional stuff. It's almost 1:30 am over here and I just realized the Blue Lion's "element" is ice and this happens in an ice-y planet... Ta ta daah. This short thing isn't supposed to go somewhere, it just strated writing itself. Hope you guys like it!_

 _Reviews will make me and Lance happy! (Eeh, I think)_


End file.
